fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable Anniversary
Fable Anniversary is a rerelease of the first installment in the Fable series by Lionhead Studios for Xbox 360 and PC. Marking almost ten years since the release of Fable, Fable Anniversary is a high-definition, remastered version of Fable: The Lost Chapters.Lionhead: Fable Anniversary Coming Soon Lionhead revealed that all first editions will include a code for the Launch Day Outfits & Weapons Pack, which comes with five new outfits, two new weapons, and a 10th Anniversary Lion's Head Avatar Helmet.Lionhead: Fable Anniversary Release Date and Bonus Content Announce! Features ;Graphics updated to HD Fable Anniversary is without a doubt a major leap visually over the original Fable, with stunning graphics and audio remastered for the Xbox 360. The development team has devoted enormous resources into remaking the adventure, breathing new life into the beloved classic with advancements like vastly improved fidelity, lighting, special effects and more. The result is a stunning reimagination of the original game that will delight fans old and new. *Graphically updated to 1080p. *Improved fidelity, lighting, and special effects. *Uses Unreal Engine 3. ;New Interface, Save System, and Seamless Experience Through the power of Xbox 360, gameplay in Fable Anniversary is more seamless than ever and this version boasts a new user interface system that’s been designed to simplify and make it faster and easier to explore the rich world of Fable and its menus. In addition to lightning-fast load times, there’s an all-new save system that’s been built from the ground up to provide the player with the ability to save anytime, anywhere, including during quests. Fable Anniversary also revitalizes the features that Fable fans have come to love with an updated, optional control scheme acclimated for fans that loved the play styles of Fable II and Fable III. *More seamless and fluid gameplay. *A simplified and faster user interface, allowing easier exploration of the rich world of Fable and its menus. *Lightning-fast load times. *Save anytime, anywhere, including during quests. *Maximum number of saves: 18 *Updated, optional control scheme for fans of the play styles of Fable II and Fable III. *General UI and menus will operate like a book ;Achievements in Fable for the First Time Fable Anniversary includes a full 1000 achievement points that are guaranteed to challenge and surprise new players and even the most veteran Fable fans as they explore the world of Albion again. *1,000 achievement points *Fan-made achievement by Khaos Archangel: ** "Are you not entertained!?" ***Complete all 8 rounds of the Arena without taking a break. *Choice and consequence: 15 achievements can be earned in two different ways:Game Informer's interview with Ted Timmins **"Definitely not on rails" ***Visit every region in the game or become morbidly obese ;Xbox Smartglass Use your SmartGlass app (available for free on any smart phone or tablet) to interact with Fable: *Viewing the map of the area. **Revealing quest markers and secret locations *Take screenshots. ;Additional changes for PC version *In addition to the standard 'Chicken Mode', there is now the option of a more difficult 'Heroic Mode'. The enemies are harder, some potions are scarcer, and money is harder to earn. *Achievements have been changed to suit hardware differences. *Ageing is slowed down by 50% compared to the original. Gallery Fable Anniversary Keyboard Controls.jpg|Keyboard and mouse controls Fable Anniversary Controls.jpg|Controls mapping comparison chiken-mode.png|"Chicken" difficulty in-game description Heroic-mode.png|"Heroic" difficulty in-game description AnniversaryComparison.jpg|Comparison to original TLC Greatwood Lake 02 P.jpg|Comparison to 2004 release AnniversaryScreenshot2.jpg|Fable Anniversary graphics screenshot Twinblade Comparison.jpg|Twinblade's updated design. AnniversaryScreenshot1.jpg|Twinblade's Camp FableTeaserTrailer.jpg|Jack of Blades Fable Anniversary 04.png Theresa HD.PNG|Theresa Bandit_Camp_124.jpg|Fireball Anniversary Barrow Fields Door.jpg|Demon Door in Barrow Fields Anniversary Balverines.jpg|Balverines Anniversary Chicken.jpg|Kicking a chicken Whichwood.jpg|Traders in Witchwood Jack of Blades Dragon Form.jpg|Jack of Blades - Dragon Form Imagegen2.jpg Imagegen.jpg|The Hero updated design Lionhead Avatar 01.png|10th Anniversary Lion's Head Avatar Helmet Outfits and Weapons Anniversary.jpg|Launch Day Outfits and Weapons Pack December 24.jpg BoxArt.jpg|Xbox 360 box art for Fable Anniversary. Weapons File:Wellows-Pickhammer 499x370.jpg|Wellow's Pickhammer File:The-Sentinus 499x370.jpg|The Sentinus File:The-Murren-Greathammer 499x370.jpg|Murren Greathammer File:The-Murren-Greataxe 499x370.jpg|Murren Greataxe File:The-Katana-Hiryu 499x370.jpg|Katana Hiryu File:The-Harbinger 499x370.jpg|The Harbinger File:The-Dollmasters-Mace 499x370.jpg|Dollmaster's Mace File:The-Cutlass-Bluetane 499x370.jpg|Cutlass Bluetane File:The-Bereaver 499x370.jpg|The Bereaver File:The-Avenger 499x370.jpg|The Avenger File:Sword-of-Aeons 499x370.jpg|Sword of Aeons File:Solus-Greatsword 499x370.jpg|Solus Greatsword File:Skorms-Bow 499x370.jpg|Skorm's Bow File:Ronok-The-Axe 499x370.jpg|Ronok the Axe File:Orkons-Club 499x370.jpg|Orkon's Club File:Avos-Tear 499x370.jpg|Avo's Tear File:Arkens-Crossbow 499x370.jpg|Arken's Crossbow File:The Sword of Strategia horizontal.jpg|The Sword of Strategia Videos File:Fable Anniversary - Gameplay Trailer File:Fable Anniversary PC Teaser Trailer File:Fable Anniversary - Steam Trailer See Also Character *Alignments *Armour Rating *Boasts *Classes *Clothing *Combat Multiplier *Experience *Expressions *Guild Seal *Renown *Skill *Strength *Titles *Will *Weapons World *Books *Characters (Additional TLC Characters) *Cullis Gates *Demon Doors *Enemies (Additional TLC Enemies) *Focus Sites *Law and Order *Locations (Additional TLC Locations) *Pub Games *Quests *Real Estate *Silver Keys *Villagers Downloadable Content *Fable Anniversary Bonus Content *Fable Anniversary Downloadable Content External Links *Fable Anniversary FAQ *Exclusive Walkthrough Video from Gametrailers *Gamespot's Fable Anniversary page References pl:Fable Anniversary